water hole drama
by Emmalt
Summary: What happens when Brady and Mikayla go to a secret water hole will true feeling come out.
1. water holes

**A day at the beach**

**I don't own pair of kings- this is my first pair of kings story **

**Sorry if there are grammatical mistakes please review Also togs are what you were when you go swimming just in case you're confused **

**Brady**

Hey Mikayla I walk up to her in this roasting hot weather we've been having

"Wanna go to the beach" I ask her

"Okay" she replies I could really go for a swim to cool down

"Cool "met you outside in say 10:

"Okay" sees you soon she replies

I quickly run up to my room to get my togs (swimming costume) and a towel and run outside to met up with mikayla.

Mikayla

I was so looking forward to going down to the beach to hang out with Brady and also cooling off down at the beach. I quickly grabbed my togs (swimming costume) and towel and run outside

"Ready to go" Brady asks me as he sees me approving him

"Yep I say"

"I know this great secret water hole that we could go to if you wants" Brady tells me

"Okay that seems good let's go"

I walk closely behind Brady as He leads me to this water hole he was telling me about

"Hey were almost there but can I blind fold you I mean it is a secret spot"

"Umm okay" I say neversly as he places the blind fold over my eyes.

Brady

As I'm leading Mikayla to this secret spot I hope she likes it I mean it's one of the most beautiful places I`ve ever seen.

As I see it up a head I say

"Were almost there another couple of minutes and we will be there" I say

A couple of Minutes later 

"Were here" I tell her "you can unfold your blind fold in three okay"

"1-2-3"

"Wow this is an amazing spot" Mikayla says

"I'm just going to put my togs on" I tell her

"Same here I will get changed behind this rock she says"

"okay" I say" I will get changed behind this rock"

Another couple of minutes later 

Brady

As I walked out from behind my rock I saw Mikayla so I decided to show off I decided to jump of a ledge. Hey Mikayla watch this I say.

"Okay" she says and I jump.

Mikayla

After a couple of seconds after Brady jumped of the rock I noticed he hadn't come up yet so I decided to go in after him as I jumped in and looked around under the water I saw a dark figure under the water and realised it was Brady so I quickly pulled him up and placed him on the land and started c.p.r and hopped that it would work

Sorry guys to stop it there but I will update soon I promise


	2. Dramas and forgetfulness

**I don't own pair of kings – sorry if there are spelling and grammatical mistakes will update soon**

**Mikayla**

After a couple of minutes of trying to help Brady he finally coughed. I couldn't help but gave him a hug

"How do you feel" I ask him

"What do you mean" he replied in a confused voice

"You almost drowned" I told him in a concerned voice

"Huh all I remember was jumping into the water then waking up here" He said sounding even more confused

"Oh you most have been unconscious I told him come on lets head back to the castle you do know the way back don't you" I ask him sounding a bit worried.

**Brady**

I don't know what Mikayla was on about me being unconscious I don't remember anything though maybe she's right.

"Hey which way do we go next" Mikayla interrupts my thoughts.

"Um this way I think" I answer sounding a bit confused.

"Okay let's try" Mikayla says sounding more convinced than she did before

**2 hours latter**

"Finally were back" I say as we open the door to the castle

"Hey I may go and lie down for a bit on the couch I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy "I say just before my head hits the ground

**Mikayla **

As Brady head hits the ground I go and find my Dad to get him to lift him up on the couch as he`s helping me I tell him about what happened at the water hole.

"I hope he`s going to be alright" Dad tells me

"But better in a few days were going to have to call the doctor okay" Dad tells me after that

"okay I say would you like me to keep an eye on him for you" I ask

"okay but if anything changes be sure to tell me okay" Dad tells me in a concerned voice

"Okay" I say placing a bucket of ice-cold water on the ground and putting a wet flannel on his face

**Brady**

I wake up to see Mikayla asleep beside the couch and I start to think how on earth did I get up on the couch.

"Hey your awake" Mikayla says

"how are you feeling"

"well my head feels pretty sore and my head feels like it's on fire but other than that all good" I say

"Hey can you please pass me the flannel" Mikayla asks me

"sure" I say passing the flannel over to her and she dunks it into the bucket beside her

"Here but this on your head it will help bring your fever down" she tells me

"okay" I say

"well I will let you get back to sleep " Mikayla says

**Mikayla **

I go and find my dad and update him on the latest news for Brady I also tell him that I will watch him over night and replace the flannel every Ten minutes. I run up to my room and get a few books and a blanket and head back to where Brady was sleeping. I got to the free couch sit down and start reading. When my timer goes off I get up to change the flannel but Brady Isn't there

"Daddddddddddd" I yell "Have you seen king Brady

Sorry for the Clift hanger but i thought i should add a sudden turn of events in i will update tomorrow


	3. daymares and falling in love

**I don't own pair of kings**

**I'm really bad at grammar so sorry if there are mistakes also I'm a bit bad at spelling so sorry if there are spelling mistakes. This story is mainly from mikaylas point of view **

Mikayla

"_WHATT"! Dad yells" I thought you were watching Him_

"_I was But I was reading at the same time" I said nervously scared of what dad may say back_

"_Come on then let's go look for him go wake Boomer up and get him to come and help" Dad told me _

"_Alright!" I yelled while running to Boomer and Brady's room_

"_Boomer wakes up!" I yell while shaking him_

"_What is it Mikayla" Boomer told me in a tired voice _

"_King Brady's missing and Dad wants you to come and help find him" I tell him in an annoyed voice_

"_What!" He yells practically jumping out of bed _

"_King Brady is missing" I say my voice is getting even more annoyed right now._

"_Come on lets go find him" Boomer tells me _

"_Lets go met my dad Down stairs" I tell him_

2 minutes latter

"Okay so we're would you like us to look" I ask my dad

"The throne room if that alright with you guys"

"Cause it is" I say

2 more minutes later

"Hey look there a body down there "Brady tells me

"WHAT" I yell

"Grab the bucket" I yell to Boomer as he passes it over to me I through the water over King Brady

Brady suddenly jumps up "where am I" Brady says sounding confused

Brady 

I looked at Mikayla and she looked really upset

"Hey you okay" i ask her

"sure " She says "Boomer can you watch Brady and tell Dad we`ve found him im going to my room to sleep"

"sure" Boomer says

Mikayla

As I ran to my room i felt tears Crawl in to my eyes it was my fault that King Brady was forgetting stuff I shouldn't have let him jump.

Just then I jumped to the sound of someone knocking on my door

"_Come in "I say_

"_Hey you alright" my dad says walking into my room_

"_yea just a bit shocked I mean that's the third time today that king Brady's been unconscious and I feel like it is my fault I mean i was the one that let him jump" I say quickly _

"_Hey its alright" _Dad says sitting on the bed beside me and wrapping his arm around me "but I think we should call the doctor I mean there could be something wrong with Him okay" Dad tells me

"okay I say but can we leave it one more day to see if it sorts its self out

"okay but if he is unconscious one more time were to call the doctor okay"

"okay I`m just going to have a quick nap and then I will be out there "

Dream

Hey Mikayla watch this I say.

"Okay" she says and I jump.

He hasn't come up yet so i dive down but these nothing just blackness .

"ahhhhh I scream waking up" Dad comes rushing in

"you okay " He asks

"no" I say.

"You want to talk about it "

"No thanks I better go down stairs and watch Brady"

]"you sure your going to be all right " Dad asks me

"yes I will be alright" I tell him

Brady

As I see Mikayla come down she looks like she`s seen a ghost.

"You okay" I ask Mikayla

"no not really" She replies in a worried Voice

"Want to talk about it" I ask her

" umm okay" Mikayla replies

"while I just had a night/day mare of what happened when we were at the water hole but instead of being able to find you , you weren't there" she replied almost crying.

"come here I said and pulled her into a hug it's alright " Is say

"thanks" She says your an awesome friend"

"your welcome I say""so did you like the water hole I say

" of cause its like one of the most beautiful place I've ever seen I cant belive that ive lived here my whole life and I've never seen it before"

She says before she leans and I lean into just before our lips touch Mason comes in and yells "what on earth are you to doing"

"nothing" Mikayla says jumping up and running to her room

Hope you are enjoying this so far please review once again sorry if there are mistakes


	4. doctors and first kisses

**Okay so I don't own pair of kings. I am really bad at grammar so sorry if there are grammatical errors and sorry if there are mistakes. Also sorry if this chapter is a bit random I had a massive Block and I couldn't think. Also I'm not a Doctor so sorry if the medical terms are wrong, also sorry if I have missed Full stops out. I'm trying my best Also as the last chapter was mainly Brady this chapter will be mostly Mikayla **

**Brady**

"Mikayla wait" I yell getting up of the couch a bit too quickly next thing I know I fall to the ground.

**Mikayla **

I don't think my legs could run even faster, why my Dad had to always be so embarrassing. I think to myself while I flop onto my bed I must be tired I don't like Brady do I. Then I slowly fall asleep.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I yell, Dad runs in and asks me.

"What" He asks me looking at me in a concerned face

"Nothing I reply how is Brady doing" I ask him

"Good but he was unconscious again" He tells me in a concerned face

"Okay I think we need to call the doctor though if he has been unconscious again" I tell him

Two hours later

**Brady **

As the Doctor was doing the check up I looked over at Mikayla and she looked pretty scared and her face was turning into a pale colour.

"I`ve got some good news, but I've also got some bad News which would you like first" The doctor said.

"The bad news first" I said

"While the bad news is while you were under the water a lot of water possibly went to your brain but the good News is that the side effects won't last much longer you should be back to your normal self soon.

Just then Mikayla ran after her room I saw Mason and his faced looked confused but that didn't stop me and surprisingly this time I didn't black out.

"_Mikayla can I come in" I asked while standing behind her door._

"_Sure "She said with a small sniff,_

"_Hey what is wrong" I ask her in a concerned voice_

"_IT'S MY FAULT" she yelled at me _

"_Wait what you mean" I asks her _

"_its My fault that you almost drowned I should've gone to find you sooner" she tells me almost crying _

"_No its not its mine i should never have been showing of if I hadn't I would be fainting ever ten minutes" _

_Wait what do you mean" She asked me _

"_I was showing of, I was trying to impress you " I told her nervously._

And then I leaned in and Mikayla leaned in as well and this time mason wasn't there to interrupt as and we kissed.

Mikayla

To be honest as we were kissing. I was kind of disappointed that Dad had interrupted as before cause I like Brady. When we were finished kissing all I could say was

"Wow"

"Would you like to be my girl friend" He asks me

"Of cause I will" I reply

Just then I heard footprints coming towards the door then my father walks in

"Mikayla I just came to check on you, hey Beady what Are you doing in here" Mason asked in a confused voice.

"Well she looked kind of sad so I went to check and see is she was okay" Brady told my father in a concerned voice.

"And" Mason said

"And what "Brady asked Mason sounding a bit confused

"And is she alright" He asked Brady

"She should be right now" Brady replied

"Well I will leave you to to it" My father replied before walking out of my room.

"Hey Brady" I ask him as I was snuggling into Him

"Yes" He replied in a caring voice

"Can you not tell dad about us I mean not yet he will get really mad if he finds out now?"

"okay" he said before leaving in for one more kiss

Hope you enjoyed I might not to be able to update before the weekend but I will try


	5. going back to the water hole

**Okay so I don't own pair of kings**

**I was in a bit of a rush and couldn't come up with many ideas**

**Sorry if there are spelling, full stops or grammatical errors **

**Enjoy **

**MIKAYLA **

That night I slept the best I`ve Slept in a long time. I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs and I see Brady Standing there with what looks like breakfast.

"_Thought you might like this I mean with all the stress I've caused you in the past few days"_ Brady says handing over the try before giving me a kiss.

"_Thanks "I say "I really appreciate it"_ I tell him

"_Hey I was thinking that maybe if we went back to the water hole it might correct my thinking"_ Brady tells me sounding nervous

"Yea that might actually work" I tell him

"So when shall we go "I ask him

"How about in Two hours" he asks

"Sure that sounds like a brilliant plan and this breakfast was so good" I tell him

"Glade you liked it" he said before giving me a kiss see you in a couple of hours he says before walking out the door

**Brady **

As I'm heading back to my room to take a shower I'm quite nervous as I don't know if going back to the water hole will help me and my unconsciousness problem.

Once I'm out of the shower and see that I will be meeting Mikayla in 2 minutes so I rush out the door and I see Mikayla coming at the same time

"Ready to go "I ask

"Ready" Mikayla replies

"I told Dad that I was going on my brake "she says

"Come on lets go "I say

"Lets start making our way to the water hole" I say

**Mikayla **

As we approached the same place were Brady blindfolded me last time I ask

"_are you going to blindfold me like last time" _

"_No "_He replies

"why not?" I asked in a confused voice

"because your my girlfriend and I trust you" Brady replies in a sweat voice.

A few minutes latter Brady says

"Its just up ahead

2 minutes later

"Okay so what would you like me to do" I ask Brady

"Could you like you know maybe explain what happened" He asks me

"Sure "I say

'Well you were on that ledge over there and then you called out to me then you jumped. After I realised that you hadn't come up after a couple of seconds I decided to come after you. When I saw you I pulled you out of the water and preformed CPR on you then you awoke"

**Brady **

"Wow I'm sorry I caused you so much stress that day "I say sadly

"Hey it's alright" Mikayla says in her caring voice

"Can we go back now my head is staring to hurt again" I say hoping that I don't pass out again.

"Sure "she says

1 hour later

"So how do you feel now" Mikayla asks me

"A bit better" I reply "can you help me up to my room" I ask

"Sure" Mikayla replies "then I better let dad no your back" she says

"Thanks" I say

"Hey I hope going back to the water hole help your brain" Mikayla says as we are approaching my room

"Yea me two" I say before giving Mikayla a kiss

"See you latter" I say

"You two "Mikayla replies before going off to find her dad


	6. Mikaylas secret spot

**I don't own pair of kings **

**Sorry if there are grammatical , spelling errors or I've mucked the tenses up. I hope you enjoy also sorry if this chapter is bad i couldn't think today.**

A few days latter

**Mikayla**

"_Hey Brady"_ I say cheerfully as I walk up to him

" _Oh hey_" He says

"_You know how you showed me you special place_" I ask him

"yea" He replies

"well I've got a special place to show you " I tell him

"okay" he says

"so we will met in say an hour okay" I say

"Okay I will met you in an hour" He replies

Then I head off for a shower.

59 minutes latter

When I realise that I am meant to be meeting Brady in a minute I quickly race down to see Brady standing there with a bunch of white roses.

"_these are for you" _Brady says well handing over the bunch of roses.

"_Thank you" I say _

"_they are lovely " I tell him _

"_Ready to go" I ask him _

"_ready" he replies._

"_Lets go" I tell him_

**Brady **

To be honest I was looking forward to seeing Mikayla`s secret place.

As we were approaching Mikayla`s secret spot she told me

"almost there we just have to go up this hill and then we will be there"

3 minutes latter

"_hey I trust you and all but can I blind fold you cause then it makes it more special_" She asks me

"of cause" I say as Mikayla places a blind fold over my eyes

"Okay you can take it off in three okay" Mikayla asks me

"Okay i reply

" 1 – 2-3 " Mikayla says and removes my blind fold"

All I could say was "wow" as I could see all of the island from up here

"This is amazing " I say

" you're welcome" Mikayla replies

"I'm glade you like this but we should be heading back now as it will get dark suddenly" Mikayla tells me

**Mikayla **

"so what was your favourite part of my secret place" I ask Brady

" all of it I mean it was so beautiful especially the view" He tells me

" really" I say

"really" he replies leaning down to kiss me"

"thanks " I say kissing him back

"so have you blacked sence we went back to the water hole i ask him"

"No I don't think so " He tells me sounding a bit confused

"that's good" I say

"Do you know what the best thing about being up that high is" I ask

"No" Brady replies

"the sunset its one of the most Beautiful thing I've ever seen" I tell him

"hey we should go up there and watch it together some time " Brady suggests

" that sounds like a brilliant idea" I tell him

Back at the castle

"Hey Mikayla can I talk to you please" Dad asks me

Sorry for the Clift hanger


	7. The talk

**Hey I don't own pair of kings **

**Sorry if there are grammatical and spelling errors **

**Also sorry that this chapter is so short I will try and have another one up on Friday and it will be longer **

**Mikayla**

"Mikayla can I talk to you please" Mason said in an annoyed tone.  
When Dad asked me told me that he wanted to talk to me a lot of thoughts went through my head

"_So I see that you have been spending a lot of time with Brady lately "He said like he was trying to get a point through_

"_Yea I have_" I said nervously  
"_How is he_" Dad asks

"_What do you mean_" I ask him

"I mean has he had any black outs recently" Dad asks me

"Well no I mean I don't think so" I tell him

"Okay then bye "He says

"Bye I say

Wow that was close I think to myself He almost found out. As I lie down on my bed I slowly drift to sleep around midnight I heard a knock on my door

"Yea" I yell out in a sleepy voice

"Can I come in" Brady asks me

"Sure I say" sitting up in my bed as Brady enters my bedroom

**Brady**

As I'm walking to Mikayla's room I am nervous as I haven't seen her scene Mason wanted to talk to her. As I knock on her door I hope she's in there.

"Yea" Mikayla says behind the door

"Can I come in" I ask her

"Sure she says"

Then I opened the door

"I came to see if you were alright, I mean after mason talked to you"

"Yes I'm alright" Mikayla replies

"That's good" I reply

"But I think dad knows about as" Mikayla says nervously

"Why" I say putting my arm around Mikayla

"well when Dad was talking to me he was acting kind of strange" Mikayla says nervously.

"Hey it is okay" I say " what's say you and I sneak out tomorrow and go for a moon light walk" I ask her

"that sounds like an amazing idea" Mikayla replies

**Mikayla **

I fell asleep in Brady's arms

The next morning

I woke up around 5am to see Brady's arms wrapped around me. I quickly poke him and say "

pssst you should head back to your own room just in case Dad come in"

"okay" He says before giving me a kiss

"see you in a couple of hours" I say

At breakfast (Just Mikayla and Brady" still Mikaylas pov

"Hey Brady" I say

"Hey Mikayla" Brady replies

"so what should we do today" I ask him

"You want to go for a picnic at the water hole" Brady asks Me

"That was sounds like an awesome idea" I tell Him

"Okay met you down here in say 20 minutes.

**Brady **

I was looking forward to hanging out with Mikayla at the water hole I think to myself as I hope into the shower.

About 10 minutes later I notice That I'm supposed to be downstairs in 10 minutes so I run down to the kitchen and grab some food.

Then I notice Mikayla standing waiting for me

"Ready to go" I ask

"Ready" Mikayla replies

"I've got food" I say as were walking out the door

"cool, Mikayla replies

"Hey I think we should tell my Dad soon" Mikayla tells me

"Yea I agree" I tell her

"we can tell him when you're ready to Mikayla" I tell her

"thanks" she says lets do it soon other wises he is going to be madder "

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter sorry its so short again another chapters on it way **


	8. sneaking out

I don't own pair of kings

Sorry if there are grammatical errors and spelling errors

**Mikayla's pov**

On our way back to the caste both Brady and I Had talked and decided to tell Dad as soon as we were back in the castle.

"Dad" I yell out in a nervous voice

"Yes" I replied,

"I and Brady have something to tell you.

"Sure what it is" Dad replies

"Well I and Brady wanted to tell you "

I look at Brady nervously

"That Brady hasn't blacked out recently" I say

"Oh okay well can I get back to my work now" Dad asks me

"Sure "I say.

**Brady**

I look over at Mikayla

"You okay" I ask her

"Yes "she said

"It's just that you know it's so hard to tell him and I didn't know how to tell him "Mikayla replies sadly

"Hey what do you want to do" I ask her

"Maybe we could like maybe hang out in your room for a bit" Mikayla replies

"Okay, But one more thing" I tell her

"Sure what is it "Mikayla replies sounding a bit confused?

"We tell you're Dad when you ready okay I want force you into telling him until you ready. I tell her

"Thanks" she says giving me a hug

**Mikayla **

As we were walking to Brady's room I started to fell upset.

"Hey Brady" I say

"Yes" He replies

"I think we should try and tell my Dad again tomorrow I Mean the sooner we do the better He should react" I tell him

"Hey you know how last night we talked about sneaking out" Brady asks me

"Yes" I reply thinking back to the night before

"Well you want to do it to night I mean sneak out that is" Brady ask me sounding a bit happy

"Sure" I say "I've never snuck out before" I tell him nervously.

"Really" He replies

"Really" I say

"how about I come and knock on your window when it time" Brady asks me

"Okay" I say

"well I better go to bed now so I am not too tired to tell Dad tomorrow" I tell him

"okay see you soon" He says before giving me a kiss

And I walk to me room

As I lie down on my bed I fall asleep

**Brady **

As Mikayla walked out I went to bed myself and set my alarm for twelve o'clock I had already decided that Was when I was going to go and walk her up. I thought to my self as I slowly drifted asleep.

TWELVE OCLOCK

I woke up suddenly to my alarm.

I quickly stopped it and grabbed my jacket and the blanket and snuck outside.

Once I founded Malaya's room I found the stone that I had hide earlier picked it up and threw it at her window. About two minutes after throwing the rock at the window Mikayla walked out.

"ready to go " I ask her

"Ready" She replies

"so I Was thinking that we could go for a moon light walk along the beach" I tell her

"that sounds like a wonderful plan " she replies

"lets go I say

**Mikayla **

As we were walking along the beach hand and hand we discussed different ways that we could tell my father that we were going out in the end we decided that Brady would tell him that way I could tell him how well Brady has been treating my recently.

After we hade finished talking we noticed that the sun had all ready starting to rise.

"we better head back now" I say

"yea" Brady replies

"All set for telling dad about us" I ask him nervously

"Yes" He says sounding like he's trying to be brave but he's actually scared

"Come on lets go and do it" " I say

**I hope that you enjoyed once again sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors **


	9. Talking to Mason

**I do not own pair of kings**

**Sorry if there are gramaticle or spelling mistakes**

**I will update soon – there are a couple more chapters to go **

**Brady **

As we walked into the castle My heart started racing As I had no idea of how mason was going to take the News.

"Dad , can we please talk to you" Mikayla called out

"you nervous" Mikayla asked me quietly

"Yes" I said

"What about you" I ask her sounding even more nervous.

"What is it" Mason said as he came to talk to us

"I've got a confession to make" I tell him

"Let me guess you broke the vase again" He asks me .

"No not this time" I tell him

"what is it then" He asks me sounding mad

I look over to Mikayla who standing there looking nervous

"I'm dating Mikayla" I said

"Your what" He said.

"Mikayla go to your room, Brady you stay here I want to talk to you" Mason told us sounding even more mad

"Okay" Mikayla says as shes heading to her room she looks over her shoulder and mouths "good luck."

"Mason before you say anything can I just say one thing" I ask him

"Sure" He says looking mad

"I've treated Mikayla really well scene we've been going out and I would never do anything to talk to harm her".

"Really" Mason asks

"Really" I reply

"Well Im still mad at you and if you do anything to hurt her you will be sorry" He tells me,

"okay " I say before going to find Mikayla

**Mikayla**

I cant stop thinking about Brady and whether or not he is going to be okay.

As I am passing around my room my door opens

"Brady" I say in a questioning voice

"yes he says"

"good , Dad didn't hurt you" I say before running up and giving him a hug

"Hey how did it go" I ask him

"good although he said that if I hurt you well then I will be in trouble and also he`s really mad at me" He says sounding worried

"really" I tell him

"Really" Brady replies

"He can I ask you somthing" I ask him

"sure what is it " Brady asks me

"can we sneak out again tonight and go up to my speciel place so that you can see the sunrise i`ve been telling you about" I say.

"Sure" he says

"what time would you like me to come and pick you up" Brady asks me

"1 –o'clock" I tell him

"Okay I will see you then" He tells me before leaning over a giving me a kiss

I decide that I will go to bed now as I am tired after last nights sneaking out moment"

1 o'clock

As I hear the stone knock on my window I quickly get up out of bed and grab my jacket then I quickly run out onto the balcony to see Brady

"Ready to go" He asks me as I climb down.

"come on lets go I say

Once we get to the top of the hill I see that Brady has a picnic

"aw thanks Brady where did you get the idea for a picnic for" I ask him \

**Brady **

When Mikayla asked me where I got the Idea for I knew I had to tell her

"well when Me and boomer were little our aunt and uncle would always wake us up at like 4 o'clock on a Saturday morning and drive us to the beach with a picnic in the car I always had fun" I tell her .

"wow" Mikayla replies

"Hey look the suns rising now" I tell Brady as he is pouring two glasses of hot chocolate .

**Hope you enjoyed I will try and update before Tuesday **


	10. Boomer finds out

**I don't Own pair of kings **

**Sorry if there are grammatical errors sorry if there are spelling errors . I will update when I can my computer charger cord is mucking up.**

**Mikayla **

as I am drinking my hot chocolate I am wondering if Boomer knows.

"hey Brady " I ask as I am snuggled into him.

"Yes" He replies looking down on me

"Have you told Boomer you know about us yet" I ask him sounding a bit confused

"No not yet" Brady confesses

"Oh" I say

"While I guess We could tell him today" Brady replies

"Okay" I tell him

**Brady**

as we were walking down the hill I was nervous but not as nervous as I was yesterday.

"you want me to be there when you tell him " Mikayla asks me

"Yes please" I reply hoping I don't she doesn't pick out the nervousness that is In my voice.

"Hey Boomer can I Talk to you please" I yell out to him

"Yes Boomer yells back"

"what is it" Boomer asks me sounding annoyed

"well you know how we have never kept secrets from each other before" I ask him

"Yes" Boomer replies sounding annoyed

"well I have sort of been keeping a secret from you" I pause for a second before I carry on

"I have been dating Mikayla here and I didn't tell you" I say supper nervous

"well I'm pretty mad at you right now so I'm going for a walk." Boomer replies before storming of.

"You okay" Mikayla asks me

"sort of I was sort of hoping he would take the news a bit better than he did" I tell Mikayla

"yea" Mikayla asks me

"yea" I reply

**Mikayla **

After giving Brady a hug I hear Dad calling mine and Brady's Name

"Yes" I reply

"I have been looking every were for you to" He tells us.

"Sorry" Brady Replies  
"we were just watching the sunrise" Brady tells him.

"Oh okay hey have you two seen Boomer" He asks ask

"Um yea", I say

"he sort of ran out a couple of minutes ago" I tell him

"Okay I will go and try and find him" Dad replies.

"Hey I hope he forgives you" I tell Brady as We are snuggling up on the couch.

"Thanks" Brady replies

"So did you like the sunrise" I ask him

"yes I mean it was the best sunrises I've ever seen" Brady tells me

"can I tell you a secret" I ask Brady

"of cause you can" Brady tells me

"well whenever I feel upset I usually go and sit up on the hill and watch the sunrise or set as it is so peaceful" I tell him.

Just then Boomer runs in.

**Brady **

"Boomer wait" I call out

"Why so you can just tell me that you've been keeping more secrets from me" Boomer yells before running of

"no so I can say sorry" I say in a whisper.

"you okay" Mikayla asks me

"Yea I should be" I tell her

"Hey I had an idea" Mikayla tells me

"sure what is it" I ask her

"well you know how I have a secret spot and how you have a secret spot" She tells me

"yea" I reply in a confused voice

"well do you want to find a secret spot you know just for us."Mikayla asks

"yes that sounds like a good Idea".

**Hey sorry if this chapter is so short I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this chapter was. Also thanks for all the reviews that I have been getting. Once again sorry if there are mistakes **


	11. talking to boomer

I do not own pair of kings

I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors

I will try and update sometime next week but my computer charger is broken.

Also I know that I said that this chapter would be longer but I have a lot to do right now and the computer I'm using is hopeless

**Brady **

"you should go talk to him" Mikayla told me

"okay" I Said nervously getting up from my seat.

Two minutes later

"hey boomer can I talk to you I ask nervously

"go away I not talking to you" Boomer told me in a loud voice

"Good I say It will make this a lot more easier" I tell him sliding down on the floor

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry that I Didn't tell you sooner I would've but we only told Mason like a couple of days ago. I am so so sorry I was hoping that you would forgive me" I said sadly

After a few minutes I decided that It wasn't worth waiting so I went back to see Mikayla

**Mikayla **

As I saw Brady coming over I rushed over to see him

"So how did it go " I ask him nervously

"not so good he is not talking to me now" He tells me sounding upset

"Oh" I reply before snuggling up to him on the couch.

"He will come around soon" I tell him

"yea I hope so"

The next day

Bradys

"As I was walking to the table I saw Boomer there looking Upset

"Hey I'm sorry I acted the way I did" Boomer tells me

"Yea I am sorry two I tell him I promise I will never keep another secret from you again" I tell him nervously

"same" He reply's

"so we are good now " I ask

"yep were good"

"So you want to do something today" I ask him

"only If its just us I mean when was the last time that you and I just hang out by our self" He asks me

"Im not sure" I tell him "But it's a deal but can I eat breakfast with Mikayla " I ask him nervously

"sure" He tells me sounding happy

"see you soon" He says

"yep see you soon" I reply

**Hey Once agan I am sorry that this is so short The next chapter will be longer this time I will update when I get my charger back**


	12. searching for gifts

**I Do not own pair of kings. I am sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. This takes places three months after the last chapter as this chapter is based in December.**

**Brady**

As I was lying in bed I was trying to think if a perfect gift to give Mikayla for Christmas and I suddenly had an Idea. I went over to were I had all my speciel stuff from back home. And that's when I saw it the most perfect present of all.

**Mikalya **

"did you get much sleep last night" I asked Brady as he walked to the table for breakfast

"no" He replied

"something on your mind" I asked him

"yes, I was just trying to come up with an idea for your Christmas present" Brady told me

"oh" I replied

"so you want do anything to day" Brady asks me

"well Ive sort of got to find you a present as well" I tell him sadly.

"oh" Brady replies

"well I better start hunting for your present as well" Brady tells me

"okay" I Tell him

**Brady**

As I am walking up to my room I suddenly feel guilty for lying to Mikayla. Once I get to my room I pull a tiny box out from underneath my pillow And take the lid of the box As I look at the necklace that my aunt gave to me , I think about how it reminds me of Mikayla.

Suddenly Boomer runs into the room

"What are you looking at" Boomer asks me

"Mikayla's Christmas present" I reply

"cool" Boomer replies.

**Mikayla **

To be honest I Have no clue what to get Brady for Christmas then suddenly I have an Idea.

I run to the clothes shop on the island to find the most amazing top that I could find in the end I end up buy the most expensive top that they had.

As I am walking back up to the castle I see Brady sitting there.

"Hey how did your gift finding go" I ask him

"good" He replies

"I found the most amazing gift for you " Brady tells me smilling

"what about you" Brady asks me

"yea I found a gift it's a pretty cool gift" I reply back

**Brady **

"Hey Mikayla" I ask her

"yes" she replies

"would you like to go for a walk on the beach" I ask her

"sure " Mikayla replies

"I will just go and put the gift in my room then I will be out" Mikayla tells me

TWO MINUTES LATTER

"ready to go: I ask Mikayla As I see here coming over to me

"ready" I reply

As we are walking I am thing to myself I hope Mikayla likes her present.

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story so far I will update when I can as my computer is going into get fixed and I am not to sure how long it will be getting fixed for. Also thanks for all of the reviews. **


	13. Christmas day

**I Do not own pair of kings , sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors also My laptop is still getting fixed so I'm using another computer Which goes really slow so will update when I can. Also this is set on Christmas day. Im also only listing a Few of the gifts given also sorry that this chapter is so short.**

**Mikayla **

I woke up to Brady standing over my bed with what looks like breakfast.

"this is for you" Brady tells me.

"thanks "I reply

"It smells really good as well" I tell him

"thanks" Brady replies " hope you like it" He tells me.

"so you looking forward to seeing what I got you for Christmas" I ask Brady in between mouth full's.

"Yes" He tells me "and what about you" He asks

"yep I tell him"

2 hours later

**Brady **

As we were all sitting down stairs about to give each other the gifts we had got them I started to feel a bit nervous.

"so who wants to give the first gift" Mason asks us

"we will" Boomer and I say together

"this is for you" We tell Mason handing over a small box as he opens it he looks confused.

"It's a book of cards you give us one when ever you want to be left alone and we will leave you alone" We tell him

"wow that's very thoughtful" Mason tells us.

"thanks" We reply.

Next to give a gift was Mikayla

**Mikayla**

just before I gave Brady his gift my heart started to beat faster.

My thoughts are broken suddenly by Brady.

"umm this is for you" Brady tells me handing over a small box

"thanks" I say well opening the box once I have opened it I see the most beautiful necklace that I have ever seen

"Thank you Brady" I tell him

"your welcome" Brady replies

"umm this is for you" I tell Brady

**Brady**

As I am opening the present I have no idea of what it could be once I have finished opening the present I see the most amazing top.

"wow this is such a cool top" I tell Mikayla

"really" Mikayla asks me

"yes" I say

"your not just saying that to be nice" She asks me

"of cause not , this is really a nice top its also the nicest top that I have ever seen" I tell her.

Then we lean into kiss

"come on guys lunch is ready"mason calls out


	14. candle light picnic

**Hey I don't own pair of kings. Sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors. I finally got my laptop fixed. This is set after Christmas. Also thanks the reviews I really appreciate them. Also sorry if this chapter is short but I'm going to have a long chapter soon**

**Brady**

As I saw Mikayla I had a brilliant Idea

"Hey Mikayla" I say happily.

"Oh hi" Mikayla replies

"I had an Idea why don't we sneak out tonight" I ask her

"that sounds like an awesome idea I had fun last time we sneaked out" Brady replied

"cool so I will come and knock on you window at 11pm" I ask her

"okay" Mikayla replies

I walk up to my room and set my alarm till 10:30pm this gives me time to get what I need to get I walk out to the kitchen and grab a couple of blankets candles and a box of matches.,

And put on the awesome top that Mikayla gave me for Christmas

**Mikayla **

As I walked up to my room I put the necklaces on that Brady gave me for Christmas. I open the doors to my wardrobe to try and find something to wear. I walk over and set my alarm to 10:30pm this gives me time to change and get ready for sneaking out. When I look over at my clock I see that it is 8'30pm I decided that I will go to sleep so I wont be to tired to sneak out.

I wake up to my alarm going of I quickly turn it of so dad wont hear. I get out of bed and get ready for Brady came to collect me.

Next thing I know I Hear a knock on my window I quickly rush out

**Brady **

As I see Mikayla I ask her

"ready to go" I ask her

"sure were are we going "Mikayla asks me

"just over here" I say pointing to the blanket lightend up by candles

"awww thats so beautiful" Mikayla tells me

"thanks" I reply.

"Want something to eat" I ask pulling out the picnic basket

"sure" Mikayla replies

"what is there" Mikayla asks me

"well there are some apples, and sandwiches" I tell her

"I will have an apple" Mikayla tells me.

"sure" I reply handing her over and apple

" this is rely thoughtful of you" Mikayla tells me

"Really " I ask her sounding confused

"of cause" Mikayla tells me

"thanks" I reply

"your welcome" Mikayla tells me

We talk for the next five hours to the sunrises

"wow we have been talking for a long time" I tell Mikayla

'yes" she replies

"I better go back to my room fast before My father realises That I'm not there" Mikayla tells me

"okay" I reply leaning over to give her a kiss "see you soon" I tell her

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	15. one year Anniversary

**I do not own pair of kings. I am sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors also this chapter is based on one year after Brady and Mikayla got together hope you enjoy. Also sorry if i have missed any full stops also thanks for the reviews **

Brady

When I woke up I realised what day it was tomorrow It was mine and Mikayla`s one year Anniversary. I quickly got out of bed and got ready to go and find a perfect gift for Mikayla.

Once I was ready I quickly went to where I kept my stuff from back home and that is when I found it

Mikayla

As I woke up I smiled one day to go I thought to myself going to my cupboard to check that Brady's gift was still there. Good I Thought to myself As I spotted it in the corner of the cupboard I hope Brady likes it I think to myself I walked out to the living area where I found Brady Sitting on the couch eating bacon and eggs

"morning" I tell Brady

"Morning" Brady replies

"you want some" Brady asks me

"nah I am alright" I tell him

"ok. Hey you looking forward till tomorrow" Brady asks me

"yes" I reply

_The next day_

I wake up to the smell of toast, eggs and bacon.

"that smells really good" I tell him

"thanks" Brady reply's

"hey happy one year Anniversary" I tell Brady

"Happy one year Anniversary" Brady tells me

"you ready to swap gifts" I ask him

Brady

When Mikayla asks me if I am ready to swap Gifts I know I am ready

"sure" I tell her

"can I go first I ask"

"sure" Mikayla tells me

I hand her over the small box as she opens it I see a smile creep onto her face.

"they are to match your necklaces" I tell her as she puts her earrings that I gave her.

"thanks, they are beautiful" Mikayla tells me

"I'm glade you like them" I tell her

"I will just go and grab your gift" Mikayla tells me while walking over to the wardrobe as she is coming back I know what I have to do But I will do it latter.

"I hope you like it" Mikayla tells me as I am opening the gift I Open the box to find a new Guitar inside it

"Thanks" I reply

"do you like it" Mikayla ask me

"of cause" I Tell her

"thanks" Mikayla tells me

As I am sitting on the bed I start to feel thirsty

"would you like a drink of hot chocolate" I ask Mikayla

"yes, please" She tells me

"okay I will go and make it" I tell her.

As I am walking down to the kitchen to get a drink I see Mason.

"Hey mason can I talk to you" I ask him

**hope you enjoy **


	16. Talking To mason ?

**Hey I don't own pair of kings. Sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors. I finally got my laptop fixed. This is set after Christmas. Also thanks the reviews I really appreciate them. Also sorry if this chapter is short but I'm going to have a long chapter soon**

**Brady**

As I saw Mikayla I had a brilliant Idea

"Hey Mikayla" I say happily.

"Oh hi" Mikayla replies

"I had an Idea why don't we sneak out tonight" I ask her

"that sounds like an awesome idea I had fun last time we sneaked out" Brady replied

"cool so I will come and knock on you window at 11pm" I ask her

"okay" Mikayla replies

I walk up to my room and set my alarm till 10:30pm this gives me time to get what I need to get I walk out to the kitchen and grab a couple of blankets candles and a box of matches.,

And put on the awesome top that Mikayla gave me for Christmas

**Mikayla **

As I walked up to my room I put the necklaces on that Brady gave me for Christmas. I open the doors to my wardrobe to try and find something to wear. I walk over and set my alarm to 10:30pm this gives me time to change and get ready for sneaking out. When I look over at my clock I see that it is 8'30pm I decided that I will go to sleep so I wont be to tired to sneak out.

I wake up to my alarm going of I quickly turn it of so dad wont hear. I get out of bed and get ready for Brady came to collect me.

Next thing I know I Hear a knock on my window I quickly rush out

**Brady **

As I see Mikayla I ask her

"ready to go" I ask her

"sure were are we going "Mikayla asks me

"just over here" I say pointing to the blanket lightend up by candles

"awww thats so beautiful" Mikayla tells me

"thanks" I reply.

"Want something to eat" I ask pulling out the picnic basket

"sure" Mikayla replies

"what is there" Mikayla asks me

"well there are some apples, and sandwiches" I tell her

"I will have an apple" Mikayla tells me.

"sure" I reply handing her over and apple

" this is rely thoughtful of you" Mikayla tells me

"Really " I ask her sounding confused

"of cause" Mikayla tells me

"thanks" I reply

"your welcome" Mikayla tells me

We talk for the next five hours to the sunrises

"wow we have been talking for a long time" I tell Mikayla

'yes" she replies

"I better go back to my room fast before My father realises That I'm not there" Mikayla tells me

"okay" I reply leaning over to give her a kiss "see you soon" I tell her

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	17. attment two

**I don't own pair of kings. Sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors I won't update for a few days as it is the start of the holidays and I am really tired also thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me so yea Enjoy. Also the last chapter will be the longest of them all. Also sorry if I get the tenses muddled up.**

**Brady**

So I decided That I would work up the courage to ask Mason As I was thinking I look over at the clock to see that I was supposed to Be meeting Mikayla in a couple of minutes. I quickly grab the top that Mikayla got me for Christmas and rush down stairs.

"So ready to go" Mikayla asks me

"sure" I tell Brady

And we start walking about thirty minutes latter I saw a glow up a head.

"there it is" Mikayla tells me

"wow that is beautiful but its not as beautiful as you" I tell her.

"aww thank you" Mikayla tells me

**Mikayla **

I decided to tell Brady my great Idea

"Hey Brady" I ask him

"Yes" Brady tell me not paying much attention.

" I recon that we need a spot just for the two of us" I tell him

"that sounds like a good Idea" he tells me

"hey its getting a bit cold want to head back" I ask Brady

"sure" Brady tells me handing over his jacket.

As we are heading back I notice that Brady is acting strange

"you okay" I ask him

"yes just thinking" Brady tells me.

**Brady**

As we arrive back at the castle

"Um I need to go and talk to mason" I tell Mikayla.

"okay I will met you here" Mikayla tells me.

"Mason can I talk to you" I yell out

"sure I am up here" Mason Yells out

"its about Mikayla I tell him Nervously

**Mikayla **

I couldn't help but ears drop on Brady when I herd Him tell me Dad that He wanted to talk to me I felt sad as I Thought that it would be bad so I ran away.

**Brady**

As I was about to ask Mason my heart started racing faster and faster

"um I Was wondering If maybe you would let me Ask Mikayla to Marry me" I ask him

"well" Mason replies

"I mean I love her so much and I would never hurt her" I Tell mason

"well I wouldn't hope not , but alright I Mean Ever sense you two have started going out she has been more happier that I have seen Her in a long time' Mason tells me

"so is that a Yes" I ask nervously

"yes" Mason replies

Just then one of the gaurds runs in

"Mikayla's gone " They tell me and mason

"what" Mason yells

"I think I know where she might be" I tell them

"I will go find her

**Hey Hope you enjoyed thought I might add a bit of drama till the end I am aiming to have the rest of the story up soon so yea thanks once again for the reviews**


	18. Finding Mikayla

**I don't own pair of kings. Sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors I tried hard this chapter but I am having a bad day .Also thanks for the reviews they mean a lot also Sorry if the chapters seem short but i will have a larger chapter coming up soon. And enjoy **

**Mikayla **

I couldn't believe what Brady did I thought to my self as I ran up the hill. I could feel a tear coming to my eyes I tried to fight back the tears but it didn't work. As I over looked the view that was in front of my I couldn't help but smile at its how Beautiful the view was.

** Brady**

I ran As fast as I Could to the glow worm cave but she wasn't there I thought hard about were she may be then I Remembered that place that she showed me and told me not to tell anyone about I quickly ran up the hill hoping she would be there about half way up I noticed that there were storm clouds approaching up a head. So IO quickly ran up. When I raced the top of the hill I yelled out "MIKAYLA" . When she turned Around I saw a tear roll down her face.

**Mikayla  
**"What do you want" I asked him

"I came to see if t you were alright everyone is worried about you" He tells me.

"do You want to know why I ran away "I asked him hoping that I wasn't sounding to aggressive.

"Yes "Brady tells me sounding confused.

"Because I Heard you tell Dad that you wanted to talk to him" I tell him hoping that I don't brake down into tears.

"Did you hear the whole thing" Brady asks me sounding worried

"No I left after you told him that you wanted to talk to him" I tell him

"would you like to know what I wanted to talk to him about" He asks me

"Yes" I tell Him

"well" Brady managed to say before the rain starts.

"This way I say leading Brady towards a cave.

"This should keep us dry till it stops raining I tell Brady.

**Brady**

"Here" I say handing over my jacket to Mikayla

"this should keep you warm" I tell her

"thanks Mikayla replies.

"you feeling alright" I ask her.

"a bit better" Mikayla tells me

"but I Still want to know why you would want to talk to Mason About me I mean I haven't down anything wrong have I" Mikayla ask me.

"No of cause not you haven't down anything wrong" I tell her.

"So what did you want to talk to Mason about then" Mikayla asks me,

"well"

**Hey sorry for the clift hanger I will update when I can as I am on holidays.**


	19. talking and thinking

**I Do not own pair of kings. So anyway thanks for the reviews also I am sorrty if there are grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Brady**

"well what" Mikayla asks me

"well I just wanted to tell mason how amazing and beautiful you are I just wanted to tell him thank you for letting me date you" I tell her nervously.

"wow, that is the sweetest thing that I have ever heard" Mikayla tells me smiling.

"thanks" I tell her.

"It doesn't look like its going to stop raining soon" Mikayla tells me .

"yea so what do you want to do" I ask her

"We could just talk" She replies

"okay" I Tell her.

**Mikayla **

When Brady told me what he was talking to my dad about I Couldn't help but smile as that was one of the sweetest things that I anyone has ever said to me before.

"So what do you want to talk about" I ask Brady

"Im not to sure" Brady asks me .

"we could talk about when we will sneak out next we could go to the glow worm cave" I suggest.

"that sounds like an awesome idea" Brady Tells me.

**Brady**

When Mikayla suggests that we could sneak out and go to the glow worm cave I decide that that is when I am going to do what I have been planning to do. My thoughts are broken By Mikayla

"hey it looks like the rains stopped" Mikayla Tells me

"we should start heading back now" I tell her.

As we are heading back to the castle all I can think about What I am going to do next week.

"you okay" Mikayla asks me

"yep , I am just thinking about something" I Tell her nervously hopping that she wont catch on.

"okay" Mikayla tells me.

_**Hey guys I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I Promise that the last chapter will be the longest out of all the chapters once again I just want to say thank you for all the reviews**_


	20. Telling Boomer

**So once again I DONT own pair of kings. Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. Thanks for the reviews this one is going to be mainly from Brady's pov so yea enjoy. Also sorry that this chapter is so short but the BIG chapter will be the longest of them all. Enjoy**

**Brady**

As I wake up the next day I realise that I Still haven't told Boomer the latest news so I Decided to tell him As I look over to boomers bed I Realise that Boomer isn't there. I Decide to get up for breakfast.

"Morning Mikayla" I tell her as I walk over to where everyone is.

"morning" She says before giving me a kiss.

"So I see you found Mikayla last night" Mason asks me.

"Yes" I say before giving her a hug.

"Hey Boomer can I talk to you after Breakfast" I Ask before looking at Mason who is nodding in agreement.

"um okay sure" He tells me

**Mikayla**

As I am walking up to my room I Realise that there is something fishy going on and my Dad is in on it I Decided that I am going to go and ask him what is going on

"Hey dad" I ask

"Yes" Mason replies

"Can you tell me what is going on please"

"I don't know what your on about Mikayla" He tells me.

"oh okay" I Say still not buying it heading up to my room.

**Brady**

"so what was it you wanted to talk to me about" Boomer asks me as we enter our room

"well I am planning on asking Mikayla to marry me" I tell him

"wow that's awesome" Boomer replies sounding happy

"thanks , but don't tell her okay I think she thinks something is going on" I tell him

"okay" Boomer replies

**Okay so i am sorry to stop it there but I WILL update by the end of next week as i have a assignment that I need to work on and It is due at the end of next week so yea thanks for reading **


	21. Planing

**Okay once again i dont own pair of kings im sorry if there are spelling mistakes. This chapter is set a few days after the last one so hope you enjoy. **

**Brady**

As I sat on my bed I pulled out the ring that I got for Mikayla.

"Hey Brady" Boomer said as he walked through the door.

"nothing just looking at the ring" I Reply

Just then Mikayla walks through the door i quickly place the ring under my pillo.

"hey Mikayla" I reply

"Hey Brady" Mikayla replys "what are you doing"

"nothing just talking to boomer" I reply

"ok" Mikayla says as she walks out the room

"that was close" I Tell Boomer

**Mikayla **

As I walk out of Brady`s room I realise that I am right when I say that he has been acting so strange so i decide to go and ask my dad again if he knows what is going on

"hey dad" i ask walking up to him

"Are you sure that you don't know anything about why both Brady and boomer are acting both very weird?" I ask him.

"um no why would you think that" He asks me.

"never mind" I say before walking of and i think to myself something definitely is going on.

**Brady**

"Are you nervous", Boomer asks me after Mikayla has left the room.

"not really" I reply

And we just sit there silently and I think of Mikayla and how Beautiful she is.

"well I better be going" Boomer tells me

"okay she you latter" I tell him

As he walks out of the room I pull the ring back from underneath the pillow and look at and think how beautiful it is and then I think how beautiful Mikayla is.

**Mikayla **

As I am walking to my room I See Boomer.

"hey Boomer can I talk to you for a minute "I ask him

"um okay" He replies

"so why is Brady acting so weird" I ask him

"Brady is not acting weird he" replies.

"okay" I say still not believing a word anyone is saying I am going to get to the bottom of this.

**Thanks for reading**


	22. talking to Brady

**I do not own pair of kings**

**There will be another 2 parts to this chapter **

**Sorry it is a short chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be longer then any of the other chapters that I have done so far. Sorry If there are grammatical or spelling errors Also thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me.**

**Enjoy**

**Mikayla **

I decided that the best way to get to the bottom of this was to go and talk to Brady myself

I knocked on his door.

"can I come in" I asked him through the door.

"sure" Brady responded.

"Why have you been acting so weird" Mikayla asked me

"what I have not been acting weird" Brady asks me.

"yes you have" I respond.

**Brady**

"Okay" I tell her

"are we still planning of sneaking out tomorrow night" I ask her nervously.

"of cause" Mikayla replies

"hey do you mind if I met you there" I ask her

"um why" Mikayla asks me.

When she asks me this I Decided that I had to come up with a clever idea.

"so that It wont look suspises.

"oh good Idea" Mikayla tells me

"thanks" I say hoping that she hasn't caught on yet.

"I cant wait" Mikayla tells me.

"neither can I" I tell her knowing that we are not talking about the same things.

"so how have you been" Mikayla ask me.

"good and you" I ask her

"I have been alright" Mikayla tells me.

"come here I Say before pulling her into A hug.

"so I will see you tomorrow night" I tell her

"yep see you tomorrow night" she says before walking of

That was close I think to myself

**Okay I am sorry to leave it there but I will update soon thanks for reading **


	23. It time

**Okay so I do not own pair of kings Sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors this is part 2/3 I hope that you enjoy also thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I will update soon which will be sometime next week also I don't have any major assignments to do so I will be able to focus on getting the last chapter up. **

**So I hope you enjoy**

**Brady**

As I am making my way to the glow worm cave the nerves kick in I mean what If she says no. I decide to work on what I am going to say but I Can't seem to find the right words but I know that when the time comes I will be able to find the perfect words I decided that so I start to set up. Then I start to worry that I have forgotten the ring so check my pockets phew I think to myself I can't forget that I think to myself

**Mikayla**

I look at my watch and see that I am supposed to be meeting Brady in less than half an hour. I quickly rush out the door just then I run into my dad.

"Where are you going" He asks me

"Um" I reply trying to think of a good cover up story.

"no- where I tell him" hoping he does not catch on.

He looks at me and I know that I have to tell him.

"fine, I am going to meet Brady" I tell him.

"oh' He replies

"your not Mad" I ask him.

"Nope I am not mad" He replies and I am sure that I saw A gimps of a smile appear on his face.

"what" I say

"what, what do you mean" My dad asks me

"well you smiled so why were you smiling

"no reason I'm just happy that your Happy" He tells me.

"okay see you latter" I reply I look at my watch and see that I have been standing around for ten minutes so I run of to met Brady.

**Brady**

I start to light the candles that I have set up.

I look at my watch and see that Mikayla was supposed to be here Ten minutes ago I start thinking that she is going to be running late when I hear.

"wow this is amazing ,sorry I am late"

I turn around to see that Mikayla is standing there looking like she has been running for a long time.

"Hey I was starting to think you were not coming and thanks" I tell her

"Really" Mikayla asks me

"Well yea" I tell her

"Sorry about that I Sort of ran into my dad and he started to ask Question and then when He finally finished I realised that I was supposed to be here in like 10 minutes so I ran all the way" she tells me

"Well I am glade your here now I tell her, so what exactly did Mason want to talk to you about" I ask her before sitting down.

"Well He wanted to know where I was going but he didn't believe me when I told him no-where so I ended up having to tell him" She says before sitting down beside me.

"Oh what did he say after you told him?"

"He took it surprisingly well he even said that I'm just happy that your Happy" she tells me sounding a bit confused.

"Um Mikayla" I say

"Yes" Mikayla replies.

"I need to talk to you" I tell her

**Mikayla**

When Brady says that I start to get really nervous about what it could be about.

"Um okay" I say hoping he doesn't catch on to my nervous

"Mikayla ever since I first met you I have all ways loved you and ever since we started going out I can't stop thinking about how I can't live without you. You are the most beautiful most amazing kindest person that I have ever met so I was wondering if Mikayla...

Just then Brady got down on one knee

"... Will you marry me?"

**Hey I am sorry for the Clift hanger I thought that maybe I would give the story a bit of excitement. I hope that you have been enjoying the chapters and have been enjoying the chapter. I will update sometime this week possibly on Saturday (11****th**** I think) or the Friday (10****th****) Please review letting me know what your favourite part or chapter has been so far and also what you have thought about this chapter any way yea.**


	24. The anwser

**Okay so once again I don't own Pair of kings. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. I am sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors left I have tried my best to get all the errors gone. This is part 3/3. Thanks for reading I hope you Enjoy. **

**Brady**

"...will you Marry me" I asked her Nervously looking up into her eyes

"Yes" Mikayla tells me after what felt like minutes of waiting for an answer.

"huh" I asked her Making sure that I had heard her properly.

"I said Yes" Mikayla says smiling happily.

I pick her up and spin her around happily before placing her down on the ground and placing the ring on her finger.

"hey Mikayla" I ask her

"yea" Mikayla answers

"I need to tell you something" I tell her.

"sure what is it" Mikayla asks me .

**Mikayla **

When Brady tells me that there is something that he need to tell me I start to think about what It could be.

"well you know the other day when you told me that you thought that I was acting weird" Brady tells me.

"yes" I reply thinking back to when I was trying to work out why He was acting weird.

"well I wasn't actually telling you the whole truth" Brady tells me sounding a bit nervous.

"what do you mean" I ask him

"well when I Said I wasn't acting weird so you wouldn't catch on to what was happening" Brady tells me looking down at the ground.

"catch on to what" I ask him confused.

"catch onto this" Brady tells me looking around the cave

"oh" I Say finally getting what he was on about.

" you okay" Brady asks me looking at me.

"yea I am fine" I tell him

"so you're not mad?" Brady asks me.

"why would you think I would be mad" I ask Brady

"well I just thought" Brady starts to tell me before I interrupt him with a kiss

"does that answer your question" I ask him

"sure does" He replies before kissing me back.

**Brady **

"so did you enjoy your surprise" I ask her nervously.

"of cause I did" Mikayla tells me before giving me a hug.

"we better be heading back now" I tell her

"okay" Mikayla says as we head back to the castle.

**Later at the castle**

As we entered the castle door the first person we sore was Mason

"so" Mason asks us

"she said yes" I tell him happily.

"congratulations" Mason tells us before giving us both a big hug.

"Thanks" We both say

"so I am guessing she said yes than" Boomer says as he enters the room

"sure did" Mikayla answers him

congratulations" Boomer tells us

"Thanks Mikayla replies

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Please review telling me what you liked about this chapter also let me Know If you think I should make A Sequel to this story. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story **


	25. AN

Hey sorry for all thoes who thought this was a new Chapter I just wanted to let you all know That i have made a new sequal and its called "the rest of our lifes" I hope that you all enjoy reading it. Thanks once again. Emma


End file.
